IceSkates
by Ink Splatters 'nd Co
Summary: Bella loves ice-skating, the only time in her whole life she's actually graceful. One evening she sees a boy ice-skating, she's awed by his looks and his beautiful, flowing ice-skating-ness. All Human. Fluff and of course ExB.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I wrote this purely on a whim. I may or may not write more, depending on YOUR reviews. So please just tell me what you think! Thanks!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway shape or form own a single word of Stephenie Meyer's books._**

* * *

I pulled the laces of my ice-skates as tight as I could, ignoring the stinging in my freezing fingers. After they were as tight as I could get them I rubbed my hands together, hoping to get some warmth back into them. _Why did I forget my gloves?!_ I usually forgot something; gloves, scarf, purse, extra pair of socks. I wound my scarf round my neck and slid out onto the ice.

The usual thrill that possessed me while I was ice-skating cursed through my shivering body as I glided gracefully across the ice. The only time in my life when I was graceful was when I was ice-skating, so I made the most of it. I had even learnt to go backwards, but that usually ended with me hitting someone, or something.

After about an hour I noticed a man leaning against the side, just outside the ice rink, watching the people skate by. I couldn't really see his face because of the hat on his head and the scarf twisted around his neck and lower face. He didn't skate, although he was wearing ice-skates. His hands were shoved in his pockets. I ignored him mostly, concentrating on the ice.

At 5:55 a woman with a bright yellow t-shirt came out onto the ice and shouted: "Could you all please make your way off the ice, it is now nearly six. Thank you!"

A couple of people groaned but everyone stumbled and tripped off the ice and went to take their boots off. I went to find my shoes and then collapsed into a hard plastic chair. I still had a clear view of the ice rink and I saw that man again, talking to the workers. He nodded to them then took off his hat, scarf and jacket, moving out onto the ice. His hair was a bronzy colour, messy and sticking out all over the place.

His pale face was utter content as he did a few laps round the ice rink. I looked around and realised I was the only one left, apart from this curious, bronze-haired man. What was he doing there? Why did he get to stay? I quickly changed into my shoes and crept up to the side to watch this man. He was incredibly graceful.

Suddenly he jumped into the air, twirling then landing back on the ice. I gaped. I don't know how long I stood there staring at him. He was amazing…no, that didn't cover it…

He danced, jumped, pirouetted and sometimes just skated round and round. I hid behind the seats when he passed me.

I was disappointed when he finally glided off the ice. He plopped himself on the floor and lay down on his back, panting. Great, now there was no way I could leave without him noticing me. I tried to creep towards the exit.

"There's no need to do that, I know you're there." he bent his head up in my direction and smirked. I blushed slightly, looking down at my feet. He slowly sat up and began unlacing his skates.

"What's your name?" he asked. I didn't answer straight away, my voice was failing me. He looked up at me with fantastic green eyes.

"B-bella." I stammered. He smiled and pulled his skates off.

"That's a pretty name." He shoved his feet into his shoes. "I saw you skating today, you're pretty good." I laughed, slightly hysterically. "What?" he asked, looking perplexedly at me.

"Nothing, it's just how can you say someone like _me_ is good, I mean, have you seen yourself lately?" The words came out a bit rushed. He chuckled.

"Thanks." He got up and slung his ice-skates over his shoulder. "I'll see you around, Bella." He smiled. His smile was slightly crooked and made my heart flutter. He walked out the door.

"Wait!" I cried. He popped his head back round the door. "What's your name?"

"Ah, if I told you then you'd have no reason to see me. This way I'll keep you curious enough so I can see you again sometime." He winked and disappeared.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then quickly hurried out to my car, before I got locked in.

"Where have you been? You're an hour later than usual!" Screeched my best friend in the whole world, and roommate, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted." I replied truthfully, chucking my skates into my room.

"By what exactly?" She asked suspiciously. _Damn_.

"Uhm…" I blushed.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She gasped, then grinned. "Tell me aaaaall about it." She led me to the sofa and pushed my shoulders so I sat down. She stayed standing up so she was taller than me. I knew there was no way out. You can't hide anything from Alice Brandon.

I explained the story from beginning to end. "So, that's it." I finished.

"What did he look like?" She pressed.

"Tall, pale, bronze hair, green eyes."

"How old would you say he was?"

"Uh, in his twenties maybe?" I wasn't too sure, he may have been older.

"Oh that's good." She seemed satisfied.

"Why? It's not like he'd ever want to have anything to do with _me_."

Alice sighed. "Are you blind woman?! I bet he's at home thinking about you right now…"

"Huh, suuuure." I wasn't convinced.

I heaved myself off the sofa. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head. "I can make pasta, lasagne…"

"Pizza!" She squealed.

"You know, pizza is very unhealthy-" I was cut short by a cushion being thrown in my face.

"Oh shut up! We need a girly night. Let's eat pizza and watch a film!" She bounded over to the phone, so I just plonked myself back down onto the sofa.

"…so gooooorrrrrgeous, and he actually wanted to meet up with me again!" Babbled Alice, gulping down her third bottle of coke. I couldn't help grinning, this was pretty fun. We delved into conversations about good-looking men, squealing and giggling like teenagers. Technically, we were only a couple years away from being a teenager. I was 20 while Alice was 21. I dread to think what she has planned for my 21st .

"So, d'ya like this guy then?" Alice asked, we were both lying on our backs with our legs propped up on the sofa, drinking milkshakes with straws.

"I dunno Alice, I've only spoken to him for a couple of minutes, once."

"But will you go ice-skating tomorrow? To find out his name?" She pressed.

"Probably." I admitted. I had drunk so much caffeine that I was much more confident than usual. I didn't even blush as I admitted to wanting to see him again.

"You like him! You like him!" She chanted.

"Shuuuuup." I whined, poking her side.

Eventually we were both exhausted enough to sleep. We drifted off in uncomfortable positions on the floor. I welcomed sleep and dreamed of bronze-haired ice-skating boys, sweeping me off my feet.

* * *

_"Please sir, may I have a review Sir?" Original quote from Oliver Twist... -Gets smacked on the head- ...well actually no it isn't..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I wish it could be Christmas every daaaaaaay!!!"

I groaned and rolled over. I heard a _chink_ and I felt something soggy soak into my sock, so I rolled back the other way.

"Let the bells ring out for chriiiiiistmaaaaas!!!"

I blinked blearily and opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Alice standing on the small coffee table, a glass of milkshake in one hand and singing loudly.

"Alice shut up. What's up with the Christmas songs? It's February!" I tried to shout, but came out in a strange, mangled gargle.

"Brighten up! You're going to see your handsome little ice-skating muffin today!" She half sang. That did brighten my outlook for today considerably.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, heaving myself to a sitting position.

"Twelve in the afternoon! Come on get up, I'm going to give you a make-over!" And with that the little pixie just flounced out the room, milkshake threatening to overflow onto her hand.

I stood up, before falling down on the sofa again. What day was it…Sunday? Phew, no work. I yawned and was about to fall back into dreamland when I felt something very, very cold go down the back of my t-shirt. I squealed and jumped up, turning to find a grinning Alice with an _empty _ice cube tray in her hand. She grinned evilly and pulled me into her bathroom. Not good.

I shut the wardrobe door as quietly as I could, casting myself into darkness. I peaked through the small sliver of light.

"Bellaaaa!" Came the sweet, too innocent tinkling voice of a certain evil midget with twenty six different eye shadow brushes. "If you come out now I won't put too much makeup on and I'll let you choose your own shoes!" I considered…it may be the best deal I can get. But before I made my mind up, she wrenched the doors open.

"Can I wear trousers?" I whimpered.

"Maybe…"

"I'll let you do my hair!" She considered this compromise.

"Okay!" She pulled my out the wardrobe and back into the torture chamber.

I had to admit…taking into consideration this was Alice's doing…it looked okay. My hair was down and swirled round my shoulders. I would tie it up when I went ice-skating so it wouldn't get in my way, but Alice didn't need to know that.

"Thank you Alice, for not going overboard."

"Me? Overboard?" She sounded honestly shocked and hurt. I ruffled her hair and she scowled.

"I have some paperwork to do, so I'm going down to the coffee shop. 'Kay?" I told her, wrapping my scarf round my neck and grabbing my workbag.

"Sure sure, but get back before three. I want you to meet Jasper." I nodded, shoving my arms down my coat sleeves and roughly yanking my shoes on simultaneously. To make a long story short, it involved the coffee table and me on my bum.

I glared at Alice, whose fake look of concern was threatening to break into laughter of the evilest kind. I brushed the nonexistent dust off my bum and walked out the door.

**APOV (Alice!)**

After I had cleaned up the living room somewhat I went to get ready. I met Jasper in one of my many favourite clothes shops. He was only there under brute force of his younger sister (I admire her) and would rather be anywhere else than a _clothes_ shop, but he was humouring his sister.

It was truly an accident when I collided with him and dropped all my bags…honestly… Anyway he apologized like true gentleman and picked up my bags for me. I decided it was fate.

At five to three Bella rushed in, slightly pink in the face.

"Did I make it in time?" she panted slightly.

"Yes" I laughed, smearing the last streak of eyeliner on. She removed her coat and shoes and shuffled into the kitchen. I followed, hoping she was going to make coffee.

"You're very subtle in your make-up today…" Bella observed. I blushed ever so slightly…she may not even have noticed.

"Well, Jasper says I don't need make-up because I'm pretty enough without it. I didn't completely believe him, but I thought I'd just wear a little bit just in case…" I rambled.

She laughed and pulled out two mugs, she knew better than to _ask_if I wanted coffee. Just them the doorbell rang and I scrambled out the kitchen to get it. I opened the door and there stood, in all his glory, Jasper Whitlock.

He smiled at me, and I, Alice Mary Brandon, nearly fainted. I hurriedly skipped to one side so he could come in.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hello" I replied. I grabbed his warm hand, it was probably twice the size of my own miniscule one, and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Bella - Jasper, Jasper - Bella." I swiftly introduced them.

"Hey Jasper, would you like some coffee?" She waved the coffee jar in his direction.

"Oh, yes please, if that's alright."

Five minutes later we all had a mug of hot coffee and were deeply engrossed in conversation. Well I think it was mostly me talking and the other two just nodding and throwing in the odd word here and there…well, more fool them!

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper were so cute together…after a while I left to give them some privacy.

"Alice, I'm gonna go now, 'kay?"

"Go have fun flirting with your ice-skating cupcake!" She said cheerily.

"Thanks." I growled. "Bye Jasper, it was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise" he smiled.

"Good luck with the pixie." I said, at which Alice promptly swiped my arm. I laughed and ran to get my ice-skates from my room.

Twenty minutes later and I was pulling my skates on. I had, yet again, forgotten my gloves, and pulling the laces tight was making my fingers sting and burn with the cold. I whimpered pathetically and leaned back in the chair.

"Need some help?" Came the voice that my memory had done no justice to. I snapped my head up and my eyes met with a pair of green ones. I didn't say anything, completely incapable of doing so in that moment. He laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

He slid down to kneel on the floor and pulled my laces tighter with his hands. I watched in awe as he expertly pulled them and tied them in place. When he'd finished he stood up and held a hand out for me. I took it and he yanked me to an upright position.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Ahhh, it talks!" He grinned playfully and I couldn't stop a smile appearing. "Come on! Let's go ice-skating!" We made our way onto the ice. I held onto the side as I got used to the slippery feeling under the blades of metal of my ice-skates.

Soon enough we were both effortlessly sliding gracefully round in circles.

"I don't like skating when it's so crowded." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I saw you yesterday, how come you got to skate on your own after everyone had gone?" I asked, swerving out the way of a small child zooming at me from the opposite direction.

"It's all about people you know." He tapped his nose and I laughed, it was quite a nervous, jittery sound.

Once again at 5:55 we were told to get off. Everyone tripped, stumbled and pushed their way off the ice. He pulled my gently off the ice.

"Wait here, don't take your skates off." He whispered in my ear. I sat down and watched him walk off and talk to the managing people with yellow t-shirts. He came back with a triumphant grin on his face and he sat down next to me.

"We just need to wait for everyone to leave now." He said, looking over his shoulder.

"Do I get to know your name yet?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmmm…on one condition."

"What?" I asked, slightly suspicious but willing to accept to almost anything he said.

"You promise to let me meet you again." He stared straight into my eyes.

"I promise." I said quietly. He grinned brilliantly.

"Okay. I will tell you." But he didn't, he just got up and led me back over to the empty ice rink. He skated round once, then came back over to me and motioned for me to join him. I slid out hesitantly. I went round the rink, slowly gaining speed. He caught up with me, going _backwards. _

"Show off." I muttered. He stuck his tongue out and turned so he was facing the same way as me. "So…your name?"

"Oh yes, my name…" He drifted off. I didn't want to seem pushy and annoyed…but I really wanted him to just tell me his name! I waited patiently and finally he said: "Edward."

I turned my head in his direction.

"Edward?" It was beautiful…and suited him perfectly. He nodded. I was too busy grinning like a drunkard, I forgot I was ice-skating and promptly slipped. My heart rushed with the shock and fright and I tensed, prepared to meet with the cold hard ice.

* * *

_Hello! I hope this is as good as the first chapter...if anyone has any ideas, comments, constructive criticism, please review! Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Helloooh. Here I present Chapter 3 and a custard cream to anyone who reviews._

* * *

"Edward?" It was beautiful…and suited him perfectly. He nodded. I was too busy grinning like a drunkard, I forgot I was ice-skating and promptly slipped. My heart rushed with the shock and fright and I tensed, prepared to meet with the cold hard ice.

But instead **(A/n Of course ;))** I felt two warm arms encircling my waist, which then proceeded to pull me to an upright position.

I looked up into the face of my rescuer and managed to murmur "Thanks."

"My pleasure." He grinned, flashing his white teeth. I blushed an alarming shade of red as I realised his arms were still wrapped around my waist. He dropped them, looking ever so slightly disappointed.

"What's your whole name?" I asked, trying to stop the awkward silence which was undoubtedly waiting for an appearance.

"Tell me yours first." He looked completely serious as he stared at me.

"How do I know you'll tell me yours after I reveal my identity to you? You might stalk me or something." As I said the last bit I started skating forward again. He caught up easily.

"How about if I promise?" His head was tilted to one side slightly, his perfect lips etched into a crooked smile.

"Uhm…maybe…" I breathed, sounding idiotic, trying to think straight.

"I'll buy you a hot chocolate."

"Okay, but you have to let me pay." I said sternly.

"But then I wouldn't be buying you one." He chuckled.

"Yeah…but…fine." I gave up, making a small 'hmph' noise.

"So, Bella…" He trailed off, waving his hand in a Swiss roll fashion.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I said, sighing, but then quickly added. "But if you ever call me 'Isabella' I'm going to whack you over the head with a large tree. Got it?"

He was pressing his lips together to keep himself from laughing. He nodded, still not trusting himself to open his mouth without an army of laughs, chuckles, giggles and chortles storming out. Okay, that was probably the worst metaphor I had ever made in my life and I had made a promise to myself never to use it again.

"What about you Edward Scissorhands?" I asked, my ankles were starting to hurt from ice-skating, even though we were going round at an incredibly slow pace.

"Edward Scissorhands?" He raised an eyebrow at me, a small chuckle escaping.

I shrugged, "First Edward that popped into my head. It's a good film, I like Johnny Depp…" I trailed off a bit.

"My name? Would you be terribly offended if I told you I couldn't tell you my surname?"

"Uhm…well it would depend on _why_ you weren't telling my your surname…I mean if it was because you were a famous criminal that enjoys dazzling and murdering poor defenceless women when they were least expecting it, then yes. But I find it strange that you would say that, because now I'm suspicious and if you _were_ a dazzling murderer intending to kill me then that's the kind of thing you would say. And if you hadn't mentioned it in the first place then I would never have come to these conclusions and never suspected a thing because I don't know any famous criminals currently at large that I would immediately connect to your face. But then again, if you _were_ going to kill me then it wouldn't matter if I knew your name because I would soon be dead and have not enough time to tell anyone of your evilness and plans to kill me. But this conclusion is seeming more and more stupid as I babble on, especially considering that look you're giving me, so I'm going to shut up and let you continue with what you were going to say…or not say." I realised we had stopped skating.

The look on his face was that of incredulousness and a hint of worry, worry for my sanity.

"Would it put your mind at ease if I told you that I'm _not_ a criminal intent on killing you?" He said, now looking amused.

"Err…I'm not sure it would make a difference…" I was now incredibly embarrassed, and looking down at the ice, kicking the end of my ice-skate into it, making small holes.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He smiled nervously, like a small child caught red handed at something he knows he shouldn't have been doing. I put on a mock thoughtful face.

"Nope, can't think of any famous criminals with that name." I said, clearing my throat quietly.

"Uhm…yay?" I laughed. I checked my watch and sighed.

"I should probably get going…" I muttered.

"Right, sorry." He smiled. "I forgot about time, I think I'd best be off too." He held out his hand for me to take. I placed my small, cold hand in his warm one, his long fingers encircling my palm. My heart was going doubly fast, like it was going to burst out my ribcage.

He took his skates off in the time it took for me to take one off, and he helped me take the other one off.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked, tying his shoelaces.

"Uhm, I think so, I should be." I said, racking my brains for any important event taking place tomorrow evening.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." And then he bent forwards and lightly kissed my cheek. He then winked and half walked, half skipped outside. I was left there, blushing like there was no tomorrow. I quickly gathered my skates and rushed home.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!!" Squealed Alice. I clapped my hands over my ears to save my eardrums. "He soooo likes you."

"Maybe…I don't know." I said offhandedly, stirring a wooden spoon through the cheese sauce on the stove.

"It's obvious! When can I meet him?" She asked. That caught me slightly off guard and I dropped the cheese grater on my foot.

"Owww!" I yelped. "Meet him? Why would you want to meet him?" I scooped up the cheese grater and started to grate some cheddar into the saucepan.

"So I can see if he's good enough for you, silly." She giggled then hugged my waist. "Oh I'm so glad my little Belly has found someone."

I laughed, "Thanks Ali. And if you want to meet him you have to come ice-skating with me."

"Hmmm. Okay I will, but you'll have to help me. I've never been ice-skating before."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, you're the most graceful person I know." I sighed. "In contrast to myself."

"Oh did he end up telling you his name?" Alice asked, _still_ squealing.

"Oh yeah. Edward…err Cullen." I was going to say his full name, but no need to seem too obsessed.

"Edward Cullen?" Alice asked in disbelief, eyes slightly widened.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know him?" My brows furrowed.

"Oh, no. It's just a nice name."

"Alice. You're not _that_ much better at lying than me."

"It's nothing. I just used to know someone called Edwin Colin. Just a mishearing." She said sincerely, smiling. I shrugged, pouring the cheese sauce over some pasta in a big bowl and carrying it over to the small kitchen table.

* * *

~Kat~


End file.
